


吊桥效应

by Xinix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix
Summary: 万磁王手把手教你掰弯钢铁直男。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Logan
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Erik就想不明白，Scott和Jean多么天作之合的一对，Logan那个白痴是怎么做到觍着脸都要插足进去的。

他更想不明白的是，Logan今天追着Jean献殷勤，明天又逮着Scott找麻烦，他到底看上了哪一个？

操场上Logan又因为教学方法跟Scott吵了起来，Erik靠着阳台的栏杆，晃着酒杯，居高临下地观望着他们。

冰块在威士忌的浪潮中跌跌撞撞，学生们喊来Jean，当红发的美人张开双臂分开两个男人时，骚动这才停下。

Scott强压着怒火还在试图以理服人，而Logan则不甘示弱地予以反驳，Jean带来的和平短暂得只能用秒来计算，很快，他们两个又差点打在了一起。

Erik笑了，他想到了一个好点子。

只见Logan忽然停止了示威的手势，进而分别搂住了Scott和Jean的腰。

他奇怪的举动令这对恋人呆在原地，不约而同地看向他，而Logan自己在反应过来时，飞快地推开了Scott。

竟然只推开了Scott。

喝着小酒的Erik顿了顿，蹙起了眉。

他喜欢的居然不是Scott，真无趣。

一饮而尽，Erik转身回到了室内，任由Scott为了自己的女朋友暴揍Logan。

学院的生活无聊得要命，Charles从未提出让自己也参与到教学工作中来——他应该是怕自己给学生们灌输些“奇奇怪怪”的东西——他每天游手好闲，漫无目的的日子过得令人心里直发慌。

从某种意义上来说，这间变种人学院简直就像一间包装成天堂的监狱，充满了正义、道德、秩序，却令人窒息、痛苦、彷徨。

直到Logan也来到这个鬼地方，因难以适应Charles制定的那些条条框框，乐此不疲地违反校规、挑战Charles的权威，Erik才从自己失色已久的生命里看到一丝曙光。

Logan可真是个不错的家伙，精力旺盛，我行我素，有野性，又倔强，还不知从哪儿弄了一身金属骨架——再没有比这更好的玩具了！简直就是为他万磁王量身定做的！

他开始观察Logan，看他制造麻烦，暗中推波助澜把事情闹大，虽然每到最后Charles都会出面平息事端——无法见证Scott和Logan全力以赴的对决，令他多少有些失望——但横竖欣赏到了一群蠢货精彩的表演，省下了去马戏团看小丑的票钱，Erik还是很满意的。

不过遗憾的是，Logan带来的好日子没能持续太久。

一来，在Charles的威胁下，Logan开始做起了遵纪守法的好孩子；二来，Logan发现有人针对自己下黑手，并且毫不犹豫地展开了反击。

起初Logan的反击属于暗流涌动型，无非是一些造谣嫁祸的小把戏。这些幼稚至极的小伎俩Erik根本没放在眼里，稍微动了些手脚，便让准备看戏的Logan自食恶果。

Logan毫不气馁，卷土重来，然而连续一个月的复仇行动均以失败告终，磨灭了Logan本就因为忍受校规而所剩无几的耐性。辗转反侧了一夜，他终于下定决心，暗算万磁王。

他本不打算杀掉万磁王，尽管他认为杀了这个大魔头一定是有功无过，他在最初也没有打算杀了他。

毕竟自己是要离开X学院的，而万磁王被软禁在此，过着没有自由、千篇一律的生活，直到他和Charles之间有一个人先死去。这难道不比杀了他更令他痛苦吗？

他一边盘算着把这个混蛋重创到什么程度好，一边猫着腰鬼鬼祟祟地摸进了万磁王的卧室。在确定自己的行踪没有被人发现之后，Logan关上了房门，得意洋洋地慢慢伸出钢爪，转过身，然后动弹不得。

这种身体失去控制的感觉太熟悉了！

是万磁王！

“咔哒”一声，卧室的灯亮了。

Logan艰难地适应了突如其来的刺眼光线，看到Erik躺在床上，敞着浴袍，一手扶着自己的老二，一手伸向自己。

“上帝啊！你特么在干什么！”

“我在干什么你难道看不明白吗？倒是你，大半夜衣衫不整地钻进我屋里想干什么？”

衣衫不整？

Logan想低头确认自己的衣着，身体却不由自主地走向了床边。

Erik见他迷迷糊糊的脸上突然染上难以置信和惊慌失措，因“个人运动”被打断而不悦的心情莫名转晴，握着老二的手又恢复了之前的动静。

“不！你！你放开我！你敢！不……”

太吵了。

他让Logan闭上嘴，跪在床前，自己则坐起身，用摸过老二的手拍了拍Logan的脸，果不其然换来对方毫不掩饰的嫌弃与厌恶。

这让Erik觉得很新鲜。

他这小半辈子的所作所为往往带给人们的都是比较极端的情绪，比如憎恨和畏惧，崇拜和爱慕。

而嫌弃和厌恶的态度，Erik还真没怎么遇到过。

他若有所思地打量着Logan，拇指搭在他的下唇上，不出意料地看到Logan跟吃了柠檬似的眉眼挤成了一团。

他不管不顾地摩挲着那片baby pink的唇瓣，有意恶心Logan，却在看到Logan紧闭双眼，难耐地蠕动嘴唇以求逃离自己的魔掌时，鬼使神差地吻了他。

Logan震惊地睁大眼睛，在看到Erik也是一脸错愕后，他想要骂人，却只能发出“呜呜嗯嗯”的声音。

“叫什么叫，是你闭上眼睛撅起嘴，向我索吻的。”

Logan又气又恼地直翻白眼，错过了Erik脸上转瞬即逝的羞赧。

“我只是大发慈悲，满足你罢了。”

为自己找好了借口，Erik又一次摸上Logan的嘴唇，用能力撬开了他的嘴，把手指伸了进去。

一想到这根手指刚刚还攀附在这货的老二上，Logan就恶心得想吐。他竭力用舌头追击手指，顶着它不让它深入，完全没有意识到这样的互动只会火上浇油。

指尖的湿润与温度让Erik很难不去想象Logan为自己口交会是什么样子，然而好奇的结果是他抽出手指探进舌头，操纵着Logan给自己做手活。

Logan“嗯嗯呜呜”的抗议声就像耳畔的窃窃私语，听不真切，却令人浑身酥麻。Erik只觉得腹部有一团火，在Logan的推波助澜之下顺着脊椎蔓延到四肢百骸。

他本打算射在对方脸上，可又在唇舌交缠中改变了主意。

他想要Logan，想要得到他的身心，想要他也渴望自己。

这个想法的生成带给了Erik无比的快乐，像一个买到新玩具的小男孩，在回家的路上迫不及待地盘算着要怎么拿之取乐一样，盘算着如何攻略怀里这个钢铁直男。

所以，为了长远的目标，现在不能做的太过火。

他射在了Logan手里，恋恋不舍地结束了二人之间漫长的初吻，调整着呼吸，试探着放开了Logan。

而Logan显然还没有从“被万磁王舌吻了还射了一手”这个荒诞至极的事实中回过神来，他呆呆地盯着Erik看了好一会儿，才下意识地低头去看自己的手。

当他确信刚刚发生的一切都是真的时，他果不其然暴走了。

“Erik！你这个混蛋！我杀了你!”

他愤怒地向万磁王扑了上去，弹出爪子，余光看到艾德曼金属上挂着万磁王的体液，羞恼万分，犹豫稍许，才把“刷牙洗手”这一待办事项优先于“杀掉万磁王”放在了第一位。

“你给我等着!”

恶狠狠地撂下话，Logan一边甩着爪子一边头也不回地去了。留下Erik一个人躺在床上，意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇。

“别让我等太久。”


	2. Chapter 2

经此一夜，Logan再见到Erik，总是控制不住情绪亮出爪子向他攻击，这时候总会出现那么一两个有能力阻止他的人。

有时侯是Jean，有时侯是Scott，还有时侯甚至是Charles本人。

他简直都要以为Charles是在纵友行凶，不过冷静下来他发现，不是Charles有心包庇，是Erik太狡猾。

这个混蛋只在他身边有那三个克星的时候才出现，不仅得到了他们三人的庇护，还给自己泼了“无事生非”的脏水。

Logan气坏了，如此一来想要找机会报仇，就只能趁着晚上Erik休息，再次溜进他屋里。可是上一次夜袭的后果给Logan造成了不小的心理阴影，他无论如何都不想再靠近那里一步。

于是他改变了方针策略，放弃了正面进攻，转而暗中观察Erik每日的作息习惯和活动范围。

而Erik在与Logan擦肩而过，见对方装出一副什么事都没有发生过的样子时，就看穿了Logan的小心思。

再没有什么能比看一个笨蛋动脑子更逗乐的了。

于是Erik将计就计，不着痕迹地引导着Logan跟随他来到学院天台的死角，按捺着对Logan的渴望，欣赏着对方尾随自己时的小心翼翼。

三天的观测令Logan胸有成竹，他决定切下Erik的老二、割掉他的舌头，以此祭奠自己逝去的美好。

可就在他屏气凝神小心靠近，鼓起勇气亮出钢爪，终于一跃而起扑向那个大魔头时，他在空中突然一顿，然后轻飘飘地从后面抱住了对方。

“怎么？想我了？”

想你去死啊！

Logan想哀嚎，但他叫不出声。

混蛋Erik抱着他——或者说用磁力操控着他——来到1.2米高的护栏前，把他放在那上面。

初秋的午后，阳光还有些刺眼，金风吹乱了Logan的头发，让他面部的线条看起来柔和了一些。

Erik盯着那双满溢惶恐的金棕色眼睛，心底的施虐欲蠢蠢欲动。

不，还不是时候。

他深吸一口气，双手握住Logan的脚踝，分开对方的双腿，他能感觉到Logan在轻微地颤抖。像是紧张，也像是害羞。

紧绷的身躯凸显出肌肉的轮廓，指尖顺着肌理划过衣料，让Erik回忆起与父母度过的最后一个生日。

那时的他就像现在这样，隔着礼物的包装纸翻来覆去地摩挲，仔细地分析着掌心传来的触感，猜测着里面装着什么，迟迟不肯拆开。

在他看来，包着那层彩色的纸，它就是礼物，而去掉那层包装纸，礼物就沦落为一个“东西”，黯然失色。

他站在Logan腿间，不急不慢地，一寸一寸地摸遍Logan全身。微不足道的挣扎与抵抗非但没有达到Logan预期的效果，还被Erik当作是一种情趣，以至于他在抚摸把玩Logan身体的同时，不由自主地哼起了歌。

满意地捏住Logan的下巴，Erik吻了上去。那条舌头依旧在全力排斥自己，Erik闭着眼睛，含着那两片嘴唇轻轻地吮吸，一手摩挲着Logan的背希望他能够放松一点，另一手则直奔主题，拆解着Logan的皮带。

求爱这回事有时候跟洗脑没什么区别。

建立沟通的桥梁，引起目标的兴趣，满足其欲望，找出其弱点，获得信任，卸下防备，最后一击毙命。

他已经成功让Logan把目光放在了自己身上，现在是时候给Logan一点甜头了。

脱下Logan的裤子，轻轻捡起蜷在耻毛间的东西握在手心，Erik吐出一口气，莫名紧张了起来。他下意识地去看Logan，好在那家伙紧闭着双眼，根本没有发现他的窘态，于是他搂着Logan的腰，缓慢地揉搓起来。

Logan的反抗更激烈了，Erik认为这是一个好的现象，没准儿Logan有了些快感，正面对自己的原始欲望做垂死挣扎。但是不一会儿他发现，手中的物什并没有任何的起色。

他加重了力道，加快了速度，换来的只是Logan不满地嘶吼声，如梦初醒一般想起Logan喜欢的是Jean，他是个直男。

不过直男又怎样，男人说到底是遵从本能的生物，他有的是办法唤醒Logan的本能。

他收回Logan腰上的那只手，托住他的屁股，俯身低头，含住了Logan，虽然没有这方面经验，不过作为男人，他清楚男人需要什么。

由于磁力的关系，只有屁股沾着护栏的Logan躺在半空中，双眼紧闭，双腿大张。Erik将他的头抬起一些，死死地盯着Logan的脸，不放过哪怕一瞬的松动。

他不明白，自己什么花样都玩过了一遍，几乎都使出了吃奶的力气，怎么Logan还是无动于衷？

难道他真的那么厌恶自己？

还是说其实Logan这方面不行？

吐出湿哒哒的小东西，Erik寻思着是不是应该改变战略，忽然察觉到，Logan的颤抖在加剧，怒吼声不知何时转为细小的呜咽。

他托起Logan的上半身，惊讶地发现对方额头布满冷汗，松开对Logan颚骨的控制，他终于听到Logan孱弱地呼救声。

“救救我……不……求你……”

怎么会这样？

据Erik所知，Logan不是一个轻易向折磨低头的人，尤其当这个折磨如糖似蜜。能让他如此失态的，应该是困扰他多年的心魔。

他开始梳理事情的经过，努力寻找触发Logan心理障碍的诱因，很快他便发现了Logan不为人知的小秘密。

Logan怕高。

他有恐高症。

自己刚刚把他那样放在护栏上，他一定吓坏了。

他皱起眉，一面考虑着如何才能挽回自己的这一步臭棋，一面张开双手接住被磁力拉回来的Logan。

为了让Logan尽快镇定下来，Erik还给他自己身体的掌控权。

下一秒，怀里的人就像八爪鱼一样手脚并用地缠了上来，死死地抱紧自己，教人怀疑他是不是打算就这样勒死自己。

不过Erik没有推开他，也没有抱怨。

因为Logan紧贴着他的胸膛里，那颗滚烫的、如尼亚加拉瀑布一般磅礴跳动着的心，早已打乱了他的步调，把他拽入跌宕起伏的激流中，卷进铄石流金的熔岩里。

Erik的心跳紧跟着Logan的节奏，久久不能自已，直到Logan的情绪稍平稳些，他才找回自己的双手，紧紧地抱住Logan，一遍遍地吻着他的耳畔。

“对不起，对不起，我不知道，对不起……”

耳边的呢喃让Logan产生了恋人在絮语的错觉，他恼羞成怒地推开Erik，紧接着就被Erik放倒在地。

“既然你没事了，咱们继续。”

“住手！混蛋！不！”

“喊什么喊，跟个女高中生似的。”

“Charles！Jean！谁都行快来阻止这个疯子！”

“喊吧，反正光着屁股的不是我。”

“你有病吗！发什么疯！寂寞了你就去酒吧找个女人！没钱我给你！”

Logan不知道自己这句话里哪一个字那么有杀伤力，以至于Erik在面色不虞地盯了自己一阵后，再一次合上了自己的上下颚，一言不发地继续他“未竟的事业”。

爽。

真的很爽。

Logan的嘴会骗人，身体却老实巴交地出卖了自己。

他心跳加速，呼吸急促，在难耐的燥热中颤栗着、本能地挺胯，想要更多。他猜想自己的脸已经红到了胸口，事实也正是如此。

还好Erik什么都没有说。

没有说一个字，也没有露出别的表情。他自顾自地做完这一切，又自顾自地离开，好像什么都不曾发生。

Logan有那么一瞬间甚至觉得这是一种体贴。

事情应该就此告一段落了，这个认知让Logan说不上高兴，也说不上别的什么。

挤出余液的时候，Logan忽然意识到手中的余温来自于Erik的口腔，瞬间又硬了。

等了一会儿不见有熄火的迹象，Logan无可奈何地自行解决起来。

Erik道歉的呢喃在脑海中单曲循环着，Logan望着天空，那好像是Erik眼睛的蓝灰色。

末了，他如鲠在喉地盯着指间的体液发呆，哭笑不得地骂了一句。

“混蛋，着了这小子的道……”


End file.
